


I Will Know Everything

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Human Experimentation, Inspired by Fanfiction, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College student Johans Ozols attempts to study the human body, and learns about immortals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Know Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Weakest Link](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/174250) by Tanglepelt. 



We are beautiful machines. We exist and live in constant motion, and the simplest actions are only performed by an orchestra of muscles and neurons and cells, sending messages at the flash of an eye.

 

They say we all have a reason for existing on this planet, and I shall learn everything about the world that lives inside our bodies, this beautiful network of cells and veins and muscles and so much more….

 

Who knows where I’ll go from there? Maybe I’ll cure disease, or discover the secret to immortality. Maybe I’ll show the world everything that I’ve learned, so we can all be graced by the beauty that lives inside each one of us.

 

But regardless of what I do, it’s going to be an interesting journey, and I will savour every step.

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

“I’m studying my own blood and seeing how quickly wounds heal.”

 

“You’re taking samples of your own blood and using your body as a science experiment?!”

 

“There’s something wrong with that?”

 

“Yes, there is clearly something wrong with slicing open your own body with a scalpel! How long have you been doing this?!”

 

“….a few months…. it’s not that bad, you get used to-”

 

“Are you crazy?! I know you have some obsession with anatomy and physiology, but the best way to study people is not to use yourself as a fucking test subject!”

 

“Cadavers cannot tell me anything about the rate of oxygen transport from the lungs to the brain to the muscles to the heart. I want to see humanity in motion, not just still.”

 

My roommate kicked me out the next day. I can’t say that I miss him.

 

* * *

 

_I need a comparison. I am merely a control, and who knows if I am an outlier in this study?_

 

I won’t hurt them. They won’t even know that they’re in pain as I take the measurements, for I’m not going to become a murderer in my quest for knowledge.

 

They’re coming at five. That’s all I know about them, but they must be a man around my age, for I cannot let too much change between trials.

 

The doorbell rings three hours early, and I spring out of my seat, syringe in hand.

 

* * *

 

_Pain receptors have still not responded, and rate of oxygen transport and flow of blood to major organs has diminished as well…. brain is not responding to any stimuli, even if I try to forcibly open his eyes or stab him, so I committed murder….. didn’t I?_

 

Is three pages of comparison data worth murdering the man who answered my help-wanted ad?

 

_I…. don’t want to answer that question. I need to…. think, for a bit…._

 

The television's broadcasting a piece about the discovery of immortal beings who hold the fate of nations in their hands, and every channel I check is showing this news….

 

_It’s either a hoax…. or it’s true. What are these beings, anyways? Are they like humans, only immortal, or drastically different physically? Would their veins correspond to roads, and their organs to cities?_

 

_If I were to bomb Riga, how would they be affected? Would they know, at this minute, that I just thought about bombing Riga? Do they even have minds, or are their brains just vessels for the thoughts of their people? Are we, their people, the cells and muscles that power their body?_

 

Yet if this is true, and there was such a being who held the fate of this nation in their hands, they have failed their people. If they have such powers, why were they unable to prevent the illegal seventy-year Soviet annexation and all the atrocities that happened then? If immortal beings watch over countries, why do they let wars happen if they have the ability to prevent them?

 

_All of them…. they must condone the atrocities of the world, in some way or another, and they have collectively failed their people._

 

I’m going to find Latvia, and I will tell them the truth. If they resist, I will keep pressing. And if all else fails, I could repeat the experiment on someone who cannot die, and observe humanity in perpetual motion.

 

_Who knows what’ll result from that? Maybe I will find the secret of immortality or a cure for disease after all. I’ll just be taking a different road to get there._

 

* * *

 

“Es esmu latvietis.”

 

_And you have failed us all._


End file.
